Don't Leave Me
by UsTypers
Summary: What happens when Patricia gets pregnant? Will Eddie leave or stay? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a Hoa story Peddie all the way! I'll try to update as much as I can but this story was just of the top of my head so please give it a chance._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hoa or the characters except some random ones._**

Patricia's POV~

As I look down in the bathroom sink I think how could this happen to me and how I hope Eddie doesn't leave me because of this.

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Patricia are u in there? Are u okay? Can I come in?" KT yelled

"Yeah, I'm almost done I'll be out in a second" I yelled back

I quickly shove the pregnancy test in my bag and clean up my mess. After dinner Eddie and I are going to go for a walk and I will tell him then. I take one last look in the mirror before heading out the bathroom.

"Are u ok Patricia?" Amber, KT and Nina asked at once.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I have to tell u guys something."

"Well, what is it?" Nina asked

"I'm pregnant with Eddie's baby" I said

"AWWWWWW, PEDDIE BABY!" Amber squealed "That's awesome Patricia."

"Did u tell Eddie yet?" Nina said

"Nope, I just took the test and I was planning on tell him after dinner when i ask him to go on a walk with me." I explained

"DINNERS READY" Trudy yelled

"Well I guess that telling Eddie is sooner than I thought." I panicked

*AFTER TRUDY'S AMAZING DINNER*

"So Eddie, would u like to go on a walk with me?" I asked sweetly. Stupid mood swings (**_AN: I've never been pregnant before so I don't know any of this stuff_**)

"Sure Yacker?" Eddie answered more like a question

Eddie and I have walked to the school and we are on our way back to the house. So I guess now is my time to tell Eddie about the pregnancy. HOPE it goes well, I'm so nervous!

"Eddie I have something to tell u and please don't be mad." I said

"What is it?" Eddie asked

"Well I'm pregnant..."

_So that's this chapter let me know if u like it and want me to continue. I'm writing this on my iPhone because the laptop is broken but yea so... Anyways I let my fingers tap away because I had writers blog for my first story which is this one so pleas let me now... DON'T STOP ROCKING, PANDAING, OR ANYTHING ELSE WE TEENS DO! Hehehe ? ﾟﾘﾃ_


	2. The Answer

_**Well this is my second chapter and I really didn't think much about it but just typed what was on my mind.**_

Eddie's POV~

"Well I'm pregnant..."

After Yacker said that I was in totally shock. I can't be a dad; I'm not ready for to be one. I can't leave her to handle this by herself because it does take two to tango.

'Just leave, you did say that you weren't ready to be a dad' My evil conscious said

'Don't leave her, it's your baby. Do u really want to be like your dad?' My good conscious said

"Eddie say something, anything, whatever." Patricia pleaded. Breaking me out of my mini rant.

"I don't know what to say... I need space and time to think about all of this." I said

As I walk away from Patricia I can hear her sobbing all I want to do is run back to her and hold her but I need to figure this out and tell my dad. I walk to this cave that is under a waterfall that I found and just think. Maybe I should just go back and tell her I'm sorry and that I'm going give this a try and get us an apartment by the school. (**_AN: I just wanted them to have there own apartment but still go to that school_**) Walking back to Anubis House I found a little puppy, maybe I should give her to Patricia as an I'm sorry present. Walking straight up the stairs I go to Patricia's room and see her crying in her bed.

"Patricia?"

"Yeah," she looks up "Eddie?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'll be here for you and the baby and we can get our own apartment on school grounds." I apologized

"Ok I forgive you but if you ever and I mean ever do that to me again I swear u will never live another day. Got it?" She said

"Got it."

"God Eddie what is that smell? Is that you!" Patricia exclaimed

"No, I got u something though."

"What is it?"

"I got u a dog! As an I'm sorry present."

"Awe really where is it?"

"Right here" I smiled

Patricia's POV~

As I look at the dog I saw the most beautiful animal I have ever seen. She had the most beautiful golden fur and fluffiest fur ever and the prettiest eyes ever know.

"She's so pretty Eddie, what are we going to name her."

"I was going to let you name her."

Okay well Ava, Bailey, Molly, Polly, Chloe, or Sophie... Yea Sophie and

Soph for short.

"I wanna name her Sophie and Soph for short!" I exclaimed

"Okay, Yacker we can name her that."

"Wanna go Dog shopping? After that then we can tell your dad and apartment hunt?"

"Sounds super"

"Okay, let's go to Grace's Dog Hut."

Once we arrive at Grace's Dog Hut Sophie and I start wondering around with me picking up things that I know we need like a dog bed, brush, shampoo, etc...

" I think we're done now." I said

"Let's go."

After we payed for the stuff we headed back to Anubis House and started apartment hunting.

**_So that's the chapter hope u liked it that's it just think about this chapter. DON'T STOP ROCKING, PANDAING, OR ANYTHING ELSE WE TEENS DO! Hehehe ?_**


	3. Telling MrSweet

So this is going to be a short chapter and so is the next one.

Patricia's POV -

So Eddie and I started apartment hunting after we put all the stuff away for Sophie. We found a nice apartment building close by the school so that our friends can come visit and we can still go to school. We're going to meet the manager tomorrow after school to talk about the apartment. Right now we are heading to dinner to tell about the baby and I'm pretty sure he's going to freak out.

"How may I help you?" The waiter asked bringing me out of my train of thoughts.

"Yea, table for three" Eddie answered

"Okay, follow me."

Once we sat at the table the waiter whose name I just learned is Ava asked what we would like to drink, we ordered water and just talk till came.

"Hello Edison and Mrs. Williamson."

"Hey dad"

"Hey "

"What was this dinner called for do u have something to tell me."

"Actually dad we do, Patricia's pregnant with my baby."

I smile awkwardly while look between Eddie and I, and it look like he might have a panic attack from the news because he's breathing hard and his face is turning red like a tomato.

"WHAT!"

"Dad it's true she pregnant."

"YOUR ONLY 17 YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MORE RESPONSIBLE YOUNG ADULTS!"

"Dad calm down."

"How did this happen?"

"Well we had -"

"Don't even finish that sentence"

"Well dad Patricia and I already talked about it and we decided that we were going to keep the baby and u can either be apart of their life or don't."

"I want to be apart of it but I just can't believe this."

"Well believe it!" I exclaim cutting in.

"Wow Yacker, seriously?"

"As serious as a bulls butt." I say with a serious face even though I wanna roll around laughing.

Ok so I tried to make that last funny so that you guys would roll around on a floor after you read this so let me know how this chapter was VOTE AND COMMENT!

DON'T STOP ROCKING,PANDAING, OR ANYTHING ELSE WE TEENS DO!

~Tamia


	4. The Apartment

**_Okay so this is like another chapter so yea I'll get to it now!_**

Eddie's POV

After school the next day Yacker and I hurry home to get changed because we have the apartment meeting with the manger of the building.

"YACKER ARE YOU READY!"

"YEAH I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!"

"How long does it take a girl to get ready?" I mutter to myself thinking of how long she has been up there since we got home from school.

"In Ambers case a while day but since we don't have that long of time for she just has to wing it and you take longer than I do!" Yacker says making me jump.

"Yacker you scared the s*** out of me don't do that again!" I exclaimed

"Anyways ready to go?"

"Yeah let me get the jackets." I say to Patricia.

We catch a cab to the apartment building while Yacker wonder around I pay the cab driver. The outside look nice and it even has a playground so that when the baby is old enough he or she can play there.

"Hello Miss and Sir you must be Patricia and Eddie?"

"Yea we are and you are?"

"My name is Peter Walkenburgerson the manger."

"Oh, Hi Peter Walkenburgerson."

"Okay so let me show you the apartments that are for rents their are two one on the 5th floor and one on the first floor I'm going to show you that one first."

showed us the first apartment on the first floor and we didn't like that one to much, but the one on the 5th floor was amazing three bedroom and all that other stuff.

"WE'LL TAKE IT!" Yacker screamed.

"Okay well the rent is 250 a month and the first payment it due July 30th."

"Okay."

"Here's your keys and have a nice day."

"Yacker I'm going to call my dad ok?"

"Yeah yeah."

Patricia's POV

This apartment is amazing it has the prettiest kitchen and living room. While Eddie was on the phone with his dad I wondered around the apartment just thinking about how this is the most amazing life that Patricia Williamson can ever have.

**_Okay so that's the chapter review about the story so far._**

**_Follow my Instagram- tamia_rice1_**

**_Tell me guys do u like the story or not because I could just delete it now._**

**_DON'T STOP ROCKING, PANDAING, OR ANYTHING ELSE WE TEENS DO THESE DAYS!_**


End file.
